


Fixing Up A Friendship

by SailorPunkSenshi



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, getting duped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPunkSenshi/pseuds/SailorPunkSenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is suggested he try out 'The Hole', a hot sexy club by his good friend and find out he likes the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Up A Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd ever write something as naughty as this, but I loved writing it and I hope you all do, too. :) <3.
> 
> Also Gentry, cute name. Gentry is me by the way.

'All right, Thomas. You can do this. Just breeeathe.' A nervous, and rightfully so, Thomas walked up to 'The Hole'. 'The Hole' was a club specializing in all things kinky and naughty. It was highly suggested by Julian a few weeks back, him saying 'Oh, man. You'll never forget the feeling. It's always a surprise.' Thomas took a huge breath in, and pushed the door open.  
The music was softer than he imagined, the coloured lights softly strobing around everyone. Everyone inside was either already getting some action, or about to score. There were lines to 'The Milker'. It was a long plexy glass tube with large holes placed over the chest area and not-so private parts. Men and women were in line for both the receiver and giver side of it. Thomas wondered if Julian had ever participated in such a device. Probably so, Thomas nodded to himself. Julian was a very promiscuous man. 'that one time at camp.' He laughed silently to the old memory.

'Can I help you, sir?' A woman in white came up to Thomas, putting her leather clad hand on his arm. She was most likely a worker, other than the name tag on her collar she looked like a customer, though.

'Oh, yes. It's my first time here.'

'Oh! Newcomers get a complimentary drink. Our 'Big Cock'tail is the best seller.' Gentry, as it said on her name tag, cheerfully explained. She handed Thomas a tall glass filled with yellow-orange and pink liquid. 'Were you hoping to just jump on it to a ride or was there something else you had in mind?'

Thomas scratched his head. He took a large gulp of the drink, powerful it was. 'I was actually recommended the umm special room.' His blush covered his face.

'Oh! Certainly, We've got kind of a small waiting list, you can put your name on this. Either side of the sheet.' Gentry handed Thomas her clipboard. It had a 'R' and 'G' side with about five names on each side.

'I am to assume the 'R' means?'

'Receiver. Yep, who ever goes in that room can do anything they like. Oral, anal, vaginal you name it.'

'Oh, so I'd uhh-.' Thomas put his name on the 'G' side. It landed next to a man's name to which he assumed was a pen name. 'If someone back out then I get moved up? How does this go?'

'So, first off because you were recommended, and you must be very loved by the way to have been. They wouldn't recommend such a ride if they didn't enjoy it themselves, so don't be so nervous, sweetheart.' Gentry rubbed Thomas's arm. 'Second, the person your name is next to is also new, also recommended I see.' Thomas noticed a star next to the other name as well as his own now. 'That means no matter what you're stuck with them, unless either of You Two back out.' She scanned over the short list of names. 'Luckily, you and your guest won't need to wait long. Ten or fifteen minutes. There's also a 'comfort' room behind the special room if you'd like to get to know your receiver a bit more.' Gentry winked, her angelic makeup glistening under the lights. She took the empty glass from Thomas. 'Most people like to get to know each other. Another cocktail, dear?'

Thomas nodded, not knowing how to handle himself. Gentry came back a moment later. Her short white skirt bobbing as she walked. 'The last couple opted out, decided to go straight to the back room. That means only two more before our 'star' guests.' She giggled at Thomas's face as she walked away to help out another customer.

Oh, could she have avoided using that phrase? Thomas had just gotten onto the music scene, avec Guy Man, and didn't need to be reminded of possible, yet maybe not, tabloids. Thomas walked around, observing everything. Men in chains giving oral to women tied to each other, women crawling around each other in a mud rink. He was beginning to feel bored, wishing he could be back home listening to his records with Guy Man. He found Gentry near the bar. Her short red hair reflective of the soft strobe lights. Thomas wandered over to her, wanting to see when it was his turn.

'Oh, darling. Let me check!' Oh, good, just one couple to go and then you're up. Would you like to sit the waiting room to cool down? You seem a bit tense.'

Thomas laughed. 'Sure, thank you.'

Gentry gestured for Thomas to follow her and led him to a 'DND' signed door. She took a key out from inside her glove, put it in the door knob and softly turned it.

The inside of the 'Do Not Disturb' room was fairly small. Two couches, both very clean looking for a sex club. Though, this isn't where the action occurs Thomas thought to himself. He sat down on one, petting the soft velvet.

'There's magazines in each basket, with every kink you might have.' Gentry took a few out. 'Bondage, foot, schoolgirl, just some examples.'

'Any umm what's the word, vanilla?' Thomas blushed, scratching his chin.

'Oh, sweetheart, of course.' Gentry was so sweet, Thomas smiled to himself. 'Here you go.' She grabbed a magazine from the back of the box. 'It's got pretty basic stuff. Back half is male/female. Front half is everyone else. I'll leave you alone to get prepped. The door behind you will be knocked to let you know when it's your turn. Oh! And course.' Gentry pulled out a smaller box from under the couch Thomas had sat down on. 'We've got lubricants and condoms. Have fun!' She waved a good bye to a frazzled Thomas as she closed and locked the door.

Thomas sat for a minute, just breathing. He decided it was time to prepare. The took the 'vanilla' magazine and started with the back. There was cuddly sex and soft core oral. It was nice, but not what he needed. He turned to the middle. Two men and one woman, still tame, giving oral and vaginal. A little better thought his growing penis. Thomas turned to the first page and liked what was being shown. Full frontal of a man, his face high from love. His lover behind giving it to him gently from what it seemed like. Cock was in hand as the pictures got more graphic. The giver bending his receiver over more, gripping and spanking his rear, though not hard enough to leave a mark. The final photograph depicted both men during orgasm, one into the man, the other at the camera.

Thomas was about as excited as one could get from just a photograph. The door was knocked, a woman's voice asking if he was decent.

'O-oui, miss..' Thomas stuttered out, fixing his pants quickly and placing the magazine back as the voice became a person. The 'Special Room' turned out to be a large broom closet. It was well lit, had a small table and a hole, with a stool underneath in case someone couldn't reach. A small button and light was near the hole.

 

'The button is to let you both know when either of you is ready. Take your time. Did you grab a condom?'

Thomas nodded. No backing out now.

He stood there, waiting for the woman to leave. She was crossing out two names, sending a message with her PDA. He heard a muffled sound on the other side of the wall. Two voices, one shaky like his own. The other sounded a bit like Gentry.

'And just press the button when you're ready sweetheart.' Yep, Gentry.

'Oui, merci.' Said the other man's voice.

Both his own and the other door closed leaving the men alone in their somewhat shared fantasy rooms. The thought of sticking his penis into a hole and someone else doing whatever they please with it should terrify a man, and rightfully so. But this intrigued Thomas, and after taking a much needed breath and unbuttoning his jeans, he started covering his erection with the condom. He stood at the hole and pressed his button. He waited, his erection held delicately in his hands. A few more seconds and the other button was pressed.

Thomas pressed his prepuce to the hole, sliding it through slowly and carefully. Not a minute later did he gasp when he felt a tongue lap his slit. It kitten licked, moaning for a while until suddenly consuming Thomas whole. Thomas cried out, feeling now what Julian was talking about. Not knowing who was on the other side was a naughty thought, but you didn't care. You don't care and you love it. Thomas thrust as best he could, farther into the hole. His receiver clearly loving it through all the moaning and whining he was doing. Thomas slid his fingers into his hair, wanting to see the other man's face. He heard a faint zipper unfastening and decided it was getting just as hot for the other as much as it was for himself. The other man moaning loudly onto Thomas as he touched himself, a shutter being sent from his mouth to Thomas's nervous center. Thomas didn't know what overcame him, but he was soon pushing into the mouth, face-fucking it. The other man sounded like he loved it because soon he was sucking in his cheeks, giving all of Thomas's cock all of the attention it could get. Thomas was now grunting loudly, his one hand on the thin wall and the other on his scrotum. Another thrust, just two more. Five more and he came into the condom, and though it was in a veil of latex the other man seemed thrilled either way and a pleased moan came through the wall. The other man took the condom off of Thomas, an odd feeling. Thomas pulled his penis through the hole, slowly placing it back into his pants. He took a long and much needed breath, as did his companion. He decided it was time to meet his new friend, and maybe start up something. Who knows?

He pressed the button again, twice now and waited. The other man pressed the button, again twice. Thomas smiled, this was good. He opened the back door, and looked around. The room was actually pretty big, not many couples in there. It had chairs and couches all around, huge ones, covering the walls. Giant paintings of orgies and lamps covered the walls. About two sets of men were just making out, the other three couples were actually fucking, and loud. Two male/female and one lesbian couple.

'Tho-Thomas!'

Thomas turned toward the noise and his face dropped.

'Bonj-jour,' He swallowed, his face white and breath became thin. 'Guy Man.'  
'I -I -I umm. I had –.' Guy Man was stuttering badly. 'Did, did Julian?'

'Yep, I assume he set us up.' Thomas quietly responded. 'You, you met Gentry I see.'

'Yeah, nice girl.' Guy Man patted his legs.

The two men were the only silent ones in the room. The sounds of the technical orgy filled their ears, but their minds were elsewhere.

'Look, we're going to have to talk about what just happened.' Thomas cleared his throat. 'I'm sure by now that by all I've told Julian, and that you're even here, that you have reciprocated my feelings for you?'

Guy Man nodded, his eyes watery and red. 'Yep. He squeaked out. 'I'm not sure I wanted it to come out this way, to- to be honest.'

Thomas set his hands on Guy Man's shoulders. 'Hey, hey it's okay. I know it's odd but I wouldn't have told you otherwise. We were both too afraid it seems and as odd as Julian's antics went, it worked. Maybe?' Thomas bit his lip in hope. Guy Man put a strand of hair behind his ears and tightly hugged Thomas, receiving a hug back.

'You're probably right. Thomas, can we go back to your apartment?' Guy Man let go of Thomas, wiping away a tear.

'Oui, this place was fun, but I'd have always rather have been with you.' Thomas grabbed Guy Man's hand and headed back to the inside of the club. They walked by Gentry, who winked at both of them. The cold breeze outside was helping their newly formed headaches. Hand in hand they walked to Thomas's and Julian's apartment. Guy Man had just moved to his own, down the road. They didn't look at each other much, blush filled smiles now and then until they got to the steps and up to the door.

'Julian bought a new case of hot chocolate. It's minty.' Thomas smiled with pride. 'Come, we'll make some, and perhaps get cozy on the couch, yes?' Thomas intertwined their fingers while he got his key out.

'Oui, will we be alone?'

'Oui, Julian doesn't get home for about another hour.'

Thomas unlocked his door and the two headed into their normal routine. Thomas went straight to the kitchen, Guy Man to the couch and television remote. Soon the mint chocolate was ready and even quicker was it consumed. Thomas and Guy Man were now giving soft kisses to each other, taking it much slower than earlier. Thomas put his finger to Guy Man's needy mouth, got up and dialed the lights down to a seductive tone. He returned to the couch after aggressively stripping off his shirt. Guy Man followed suit, and the other were ravishing each other very quickly.

Dark room, dark night, dark rock mate. Julian opened the door and dialed the light back up to the brightest. He and his girlfriend got an eye full when they saw Thomas and Guy Man intertwined with each other underneath a few blankets. 'And this is why I wanted the rule book!' Shouted Julian.

'Jesus fuck!' Thomas shouted, pushing himself off of Guy Man. Guy Man covered himself up with a blanket tossed at him. He hid his face in full shame, waving to Julian.

Julian laughed, his head back letting out his inner demon. 'It's fine guys. My sweetheart and I are going to go upstairs. Good night.'

'Sweeth-? Gentry is your-!?!' Thomas and Guy Man both looked up to the staircase and saw that sweet looking redhead from the club. 'You were in on it as well?' Guy Man shouted to her.

'Of course! Have a good night guys!' She blew a well meant kiss to each of them, her other hand in Julian's hand as they ascended the stairs.

'Fucking christ.' Guy Man laid back down, showing his body to Thomas.

'Hmm, I'd rather continue to fuck une Christo.' Thomas winked, pulling Guy Man off of the couch and up to his bedroom.


End file.
